


‘Dad, do you still love me?’

by writeanddontstop



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanddontstop/pseuds/writeanddontstop
Summary: Henry notices Elodie isn’t exactly herself, so he takes her out on a little father/daughter date, hoping to figure out what is going on inside of her head.(Mister Cavill, your dog is kinda fat - one shot)
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Asian Original Characters, Henry Cavill/Olivia Tran, Henry Cavill/Original Character(s), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	‘Dad, do you still love me?’

_Vanessa is 23 // Elodie is 15 // Heather and Chloe are 11_

Henry noticed how Elodie hasn’t been herself lately. She constantly avoids him and barely talks to him anymore, even when they are doing the dishes. Usually the two of them would have their little moment together, as she was washing, while he was drying. They would always talk a little bit, catching up with one another.

Just a few days ago, he found Olivia with Elodie in bed, her arms wrapped around his serious little princess as they both slept. Out of all his daughters, Elodie was the serious one, the introvert and he loved her for that.

But he noticed that something was eating her up alive and that killed him. He asked Olivia about it, who simply looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. ‘I’m not going to tell you.’

‘So there is something?’ he asked.

‘Yes, there is something,’ Olivia said. ‘But I’m not going to tell you about it, because she has to tell you about it when she feels ready.’

‘But why did she tell you about it and not me? Am I not a good enough dad for her?’ he wondered.

‘No, honey, of course you are a good dad for her, but she is trying to process this herself right now. It took her some time to tell me, so don’t you worry about a thing.’

‘Is she okay though?’

‘It’s nothing life threatening, if that’s what you are worried about. If that were the case, remember, I’d always tell you. But this… It’s personal and not my place to share.’

He was grateful that his daughters were so close to Olivia and that when there were problems, they found their way to her. But he sometimes wonders if the girls don’t trust him or anything. He would always listen to them, drop everything he was doing, so he could listen to his girls. And Elodie came to him a lot of times, when she was stressing over school, when she needed to have a dress for a Valentines Dance back when she was thirteen.

What has changed?

‘Honey, are you okay?’ Olivia asks him.

He continues to look at Elodie from the doorway, who has her earphones in as she is doing her homework. She pushes her glasses further up her nose. ‘I’m worried about her,’ he admits.

Olivia, who has reached the beautiful age of forty six, but looks at least ten years younger, wraps her arm around his waist. ‘Maybe you two could go out for awhile. A little walk with some iced coffee.’

‘Really?’

‘Really, honey.’ She stands on her toes and whispers: ‘I understand you are worried and maybe if you take her out, she might talk to you.’ He feels her soft lips against his jaw and she whispers: ‘I love you, Henry. You can do this.’ Olivia smiles at him, before walking back to the kitchen.

‘Elodie, princess,’ he says and his voice is louder than the music coming out of her earphones, since she looks up. Because she is so responsible, she always has her volume pretty low, because she doesn’t want to ruin her hearing. He looks into her large brown eyes and he knows that—as always with her—is so much going on inside of her head. Whilst her sisters always voice their thoughts, she keeps them to herself. ‘We’re going out for a drink.’

‘Why?’ she asks, placing her glasses on her books.

_Why_. That’s her first and most used response to basically everything.

‘You need a break, you’ve been at it for quite some time now. Come on, homework can wait. We’re going to get something to drink.’

She looks at her homework, contemplating for a moment, before she gets up. She puts on a thin vest and slips on her sneakers. They walk to a nice cafe nearby and he orders two iced coffees for the two of them. ‘Thanks,’ she says, as she takes the cup from him, when they start to walk to one of their favorite spots. It’s a secluded area in the park, a large oak with a park bench right underneath it. The bench is empty and Henry and Elodie sit down.

He remembers when she was seven, he would take her to this exact place all the time. He never came with his other daughters, because they thought it was boring. Elodie on the other hand loves this place and he took her here quite a lot. He would read his own book, or read one to her.

‘Tell me, sweetheart,’ he says, to break the painful silence between them. ‘How are you?’

Elodie doesn’t make eye contact with him, as she stares right ahead of her. ‘I’m okay.’

She can stop talking to him all together, basically ignoring him, but lying to him is something she simply cannot do. ‘Are you sure?’

‘No,’ she mumbles. ‘It’s just that I don’t want you to get mad at me.’

‘When have I gotten mad at you?’ he asks her.

She finally looks at him. ‘Never,’ she mumbles, ‘but dad… I’m scared.’

‘Sweetheart, why are you scared?’ he asks, turning a bit, so he can look at her.

Elodie’s eyes fill with tears and she brings a shaky hand to her mouth, to cover up the sob, but he knows her.

‘Come here, Elodie,’ he says, holding out his arm. She scoots over to him and lets herself be wrapped up in a tight hug. He presses a kiss on top of her head. ‘It’s all okay, princess.’

‘I’m so sorry,’ she cries out.

‘No, no, no, none of that,’ he tells her. ‘You don’t have to apologize.’

‘It’s just that…’ She takes a deep breath and whispers: ‘I have a girlfriend.’

That was what she was worried about? ‘Why would I get mad about something like that?’

‘Because Vanessa has a boyfriend and you love him and you continue to say that the rest of us should pick out a nice boy like Trey. Besides, you never said anything about the LGBTQ community and I figured that you might not support it.’

She has a point, he thinks to himself. He always jokes about how the girls should get themselves a boy like Trey, he barely mentions anything about the LGBTQ community and knowing that that scared her into thinking that he would get mad, makes him want to curse himself. ‘I’m sorry I gave you the impression that I do not support the LGBTQ community. I really am sorry about that and princess, I’m also really sorry that I made those jokes. I just didn’t really think about it, I guess.’

She pulls back a little and he sees her red and puffy eyes. ‘Dad, do you still love me?’

The fact that she has to ask this, is a punch in the gut. ‘Of course I still love you, Elodie. I love you so so so much and this will not change anything about that. Absolutely not.’

Elodie lets out a nervous laugh. ‘I love you too, dad.’

‘You still think I’m mad at you?’

She shakes her head. ‘No, I don’t.’

‘Good, little princess.’ He smiles at her and it earns him a beautiful, yet timid smile of his second daughter. He pulls her securely to his side and she places her head against his chest. ‘Now tell me all about this girl, because I need to know everything about her.’

‘Her name is Katie and she is in my Math class.’

He frowns. ‘Katie?’ he asks. ‘Didn’t she come over a few weeks ago?’

Elodie nods. ‘Yes, she did.’

‘Oh, but I thought she was really nice,’ he says.

Katie was open, extraverted and had the sense of humor that was quite crude, but also very funny. He liked her a lot and was happy that Elodie found a friend like her, who would pull her out of her shell a bit.

But the fact that they are dating makes him even more delighted.

‘When can we meet her as your girlfriend?’ he asks.

Elodie lets out a chuckle. ‘Maybe tomorrow. Vanessa, Chloe and Heather really wanted to meet her too, as my girlfriend this time.’

‘They knew?’

‘Yeah, they did. I think two weeks ago. Mom knew that Katie was my girlfriend when she came over. She actually has known for about two months now, that I like girls and for a month now that Katie and I are a couple.’

Now he really feels like an idiot. Why isn’t anyone telling him anything. Is he really not a good enough dad?’

She knows exactly what is going on inside his head. ‘Dad, the reason I didn’t tell you, was because I thought you’d love me less. Vanessa is this perfect daughter with the perfect boyfriend and then Heather and Chloe are also doing really well and I’m just me. Just boring, but gay.’

‘Oh no, sweetheart,’ he sighs, feeling like an even bigger idiot right now. ‘You are not just boring. You are so intelligent, such a lovely young lady and you, my love, are never just you. You have so much to offer and your mother and I are so lucky that you are our daughter.’

When they finally walk back to their house, she holds his hand. He doesn’t know how long ago that has happened, but he enjoys this moment, because he figures it won’t happen again any time soon.

She stops walking when they are almost home. ‘I love you, dad,’ she says. ‘And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.’

‘It’s totally fine. You should only tell me, your mother or sisters something when you feel comfortable. I mean, this is pretty big news.’

‘I know,’ she chuckles.

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Sure.’

‘How long have you known? That you liked girls?’

She looks at their hands and says: ‘I always thought I was really weird for not falling in love in elementary school. But a few months ago I changed my math class and I sat next to Katie. It just clicked, I guess and then I started to dream about her. A lot. And I got so nervous all of the sudden around her, until one day she just asked me why I was being so weird. So I just told her and it turned out that she liked me too.’

He pulls her into a hug and closes his eyes, as he is happy that his daughter is visibly more relaxed right now. ‘I’m so happy for you, Elodie,’ he tells her and he means it from the bottom of his heart. He never thought about it really, that one of his daughters could come back with a girl, hence the comments he made to them. But seeing that smile on her face when she talks about Katie, it reminds him of how Simon talks about Belle, how he talks about Olivia and how Vanessa talks about Trey.

He just has to remember one important thing.

Love is love.

## A few years later:


End file.
